Mission SOS Neji
by Psycopathe
Summary: Neji a une attirance pour Kiba mais que se passe t-il quand Tsunade les envoie en mission tous les deux... KibaNeji, tout en douceur.


**Ma première fic yaoi. Ne pas chercher les trucs louches je ne suis pas douée. **

**Titre: Mission SOS Neji.**

**Pairing: KibaNeji**

**Résumé: Neji a une atirence pour Kiba mais que se passe t-il quand Tsunade les envoie en mission tous les deux... KibaNeji**

-COMMENT CA EN MISSION?!?!?

Il ne changeras jamais. Je le vois en train de crier sur Tsunade-sama comme si je vois Naruto devant moi. Si j'ai bien compris, il se plaint de partir juste au moment où ce jour était pour lui son jour de repos. C'est vrai que moi aussi je suis un peu frustré car c'était aussi mon jour de congé mais je n'en fais pas tout un drame. Le Hokage hurla à son tour mais cette fois en menaçant Kiba avec son poing.

-LA FERME !!! MAIS JE RÊVE OU TOI ET L'AUTRE DEBILE DE JINCHURIKI ÊTES FRERES!!!!

**-**...

Là, je suis d'accord avec ce qu'elle vient de dire. Kiba prit une distance de sécurité entre le bureau et lui. Moi, je reste sur place comme si j'ai des racines aux pieds en observant la scène.

J'ai une deuxième raison pour être fâcher comme je le suis. Pourquoi avec Inuzuka? Je me suis toujours demandé ce que je lui trouvai. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai une attirance envers Kiba et cela depuis au moins trois semaines. Je parie que cette imbécile de blonde a fait exprès de nous inventer cette histoire de mission.

_Flash back_

_-Voilà notre rapport de mission Tsunade-sama._

_-Bien, merci Neji. La prochaine fois, tu feras mieux de te concentrer. Tenten et Lee m'on dit que tu avais la tête dans les nuages. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?_

_-... rien._

_-Tu en es sûr?_

_-..._

_-Bon, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Le jour où j'ai envoyé ton équipe et celle de Kurenai en mission de rang B, je te voyais éviter le regard de Kiba, n'est-ce pas?_

_-..._

_-Allez! Je parie que tu..._

_-Oui, je l'avoue, il m'attire, vous êtes contente???_

_-J'AI GAGNE MON PARI!!!!!!!! PAR ICI LA MONNAIE!!_

_-Pff, c'est pas juste! Soupira Shizune._

_-Bof... je ne perds que quelques pièces, rien de grave, disait Kakashi._

_-Snif! Et dire que j'étais sûr que j'allais passer une nuit avec toi, Tsunade, pleurnicha Jiraiya._

_-Hehehe!!! Je suis riche!!_

_-..._

_Fin flash back_

Cette dame. Qu'est-ce que je peux la détester. Dans tous les cas, je garde mon calme. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une mission de rang C. On devra escorter quelqu'un pour le ramener intact au village de Suna puisque c'est là-bas qu'il emménage et il risquera d'y avoir des ennemis en chemin. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Kiba ne fonceras pas dans le tas comme Lee.

Tsunade-sama a enfin donné le feu vert après avoir expédié Inuzuka dans le mur avec sa signature sur la figure. Ce dernier avait murmuré un léger mot disant ''vieille bique''. Cela expliquait tout.

Donc, nous marchons, tout les deux, avec un vide qui nous sépare vers les portes de Konoha. Je donnerai ma vie pour ne pas accomplir cette mission avec lui. Maintenant, c'est sûr, ma tête ne sera pas dans les nuages mais sur la Lune. En même temps, je trouve que cette situation n'est pas si mal. Cela me permettra d'avoir plus d'informations sur lui. Et puis, je suis quelque peu géné car, pour atteindre le village de Suna, il nous faudra trois jours. Ce qui voudra dire que je vais devoir passer trois nuits avec Kiba et si on compte l'aller et le retour, en plus des deux jours que l'on va passer à Suna avec la proposition du Kazekage, cela fera huit jours.

Ça y est! J'ai le traque rien que de penser à...

-Eh! Neji!! Tu m'écoutes, oui??

Et voilà! Je suis encore ailleurs. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu parler.

-Euh...

-Je vois... je disais que...

Je n'écoute plus rien. Je le regarde. C'est tout. Je le regarde parler sans l'écouter. C'est dingue ce qu'il est beau. C'est dingue ce que je suis bête! De toute façon, il... Eh!! Mais que fait-il?? Il vient de placer sa main sur ma hanche?!?! Là, sur le coup, je dois être...

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir autant Neji!

Voilà que je me met à rougir façon Hinata j'en suis sûr. Mais pourquoi me serre t-il près de lui? J'ose lui poser la question.

-Euh... Kiba, pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Ah, ça? Euh, je croyais que tu étais d'accord...

-... d'accord pour quoi?

-... Ben, je... Laisse tomber.

Il remet sa main dans sa poche. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? C'est pas vrai, je fout tout en l'air!! Je suis vraiment con parfois! Je le vois prendre un air un peu triste. Qu'ai-je fait, bon sang? Qu'il arrête de fair cette moue boudeuse. Cela me donne envie de le consoler. Mais ça dura pendant tout le trajet jusqu'aux porte de Konoha.

Pas de vieil homme en vue. Il a du prendre du retard. En tout cas, c'est le moment pour moi de m'excuser.

-Kiba!

-Hmm?

-Je... je m'excuse!

-Non, c'est moi. J'aurai du attendre... j'aurai du comprendre que tu n'aimais pas...

-Qui te dis que je n'ai pas aimé?

Aïe! J'y crois pas, je l'ai dit? A voix haute? A lui? Comme un baka? Il me regarde avec de gros yeux ronds par ce que je viens de dire.

-C'est... vrai? Tu as aimé?

Ne dis rien. Ne dis rien. Ne dis...

-Tu sais Neji, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure... je t'aime. Et, en voyant ton manque de réaction, j'ai cru que tu approuvais ma réponse. Alors...

Hein? J'ai du mal entendre. Il m'a dit qu'il... m'aime? Non. C'est une blague. Et pourtant... Je tourne ma tête vers lui, surpris. Finalement, il partage mes sentiments. Je m'avance vers Kiba et le prend dans mes bras. Ma réaction a du le surprendre mais il m'enlace lui aussi. Je suis sur un petit nuage. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça, mais pour moi, ça a paru une éternité. Il relève mon visage et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Là, je suis ailleurs. Je lui rends son baiser.

Un raclement de gorge se fait retentir. Nous nous séparons, à regret de se faire interrompre. J'aperçois Tsunade-sama et le vieil homme. Que vient-elle faire ici?

-Je vois que tout s'est arrangé, dit-elle avec un sourire assez grand pour voir toutes ses dents. J'ai encore gagnée!!! Je le savais que vous vous abandonnerez avant la mission!!

Et là, surprise. Je vois Tsume Inuzuka et Hiashi-sama sortir de nulle part pour tendre la main vers la Godaime pour donner de l'argent. Elle va me gaver avec ses paris à la noix. Mais j'écarquille les yeux. Comment? Mon oncle?? Kiba a la même réaction pour sa mère. Hiashi-sama s'exclame d'un ton sévère envers Kiba.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à te taper mon neveu pendant cette mission!!

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Mr Hyuga mais faut quand même leur laisser un peu d'intimité, défend Tsume.

Mais de quoi ils se mêlent?

-Hum hum, si je ne m'abuse, je dois rentrer à Suna.

Tiens, on l'a presque oublié celui-là.

Psy: Je sais, c'est court, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...

Kiba: Bien sûr que si!! T'aurai pu raconter notre première nuit à la belle étoile avec moi comme dominant!

Neji: Finalement, je suis d'accord avec Psy. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait des pervers qui ne se gênent pas de lire tout ce que nous faisons.

Tsunade (apparaît de nulle part): Je le savais que Neji ne tiendra pas le coup!!! Je suis hyper riche maintenant!!

Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Hiashi et Tsume: ARRÊTES DE NOUS FAIRE PERDRE PSY!!!! ON EST RUINER!!!

Psy: Désolée... reviews?


End file.
